


Soldier Boy

by owlgal



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Awkward Conversations, CFSBF, Daddy Issues, Embarrassed Kaladin, Embarrassment, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Soldiers, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlgal/pseuds/owlgal
Summary: An argument between Kaladin and Lirin is interrupted by Dalinar. Will Kaladin's father figures see eye to eye?(Set around the Rhythm of War timeline.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Soldier Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I know this kind of scene probably won't happen in Rhythm of War, given the fragments from Lirin's viewpoint that have already been released. But I had this pop into my head the other day, and I needed to realize it. Enjoy!

“I know you were doing what you needed to stay alive, Kal. But you don’t need to anymore! There are plenty of other Windrunners; they don’t  _ need _ you anymore.” Kaladin really wasn’t sure how Lirin had found him in this deserted corridor near the top of Urithiru, but his father had apparently decided that now was the time to have the conversation that Kaladin had been trying to avoid since the citizens of Hearthstone had arrived at the tower. Lirin was warming to his favorite topic, and this time there was no excuse for Kaladin to ignore his father and rush off to help someone else. He had been using this convoluted (but generally deserted) path to the top of the tower in an attempt to Now Kaladin was feeling the consequences of running off without telling anyone where you were going - namely, there would be no hope of rescue when you were caught in a trap.

“Just think about what your… abilities… could do to help the wounded! You could transport wounded off the battlefield without risking any lives, or move supplies and tools to where they’re most needed. You could hold patients down without needing an assistant, or fly tools into your hands or stop bleeding.” Kaladin cringed inwardly. Who did his father think he was, a Herald? His Lashings couldn’t do half the things Lirin seemed to think they could.  _ Wasn’t he listening at all when I explained everything to them?  _ Lirin continued his speech, heedless of Kaladin’s discomfort.

“You don't have to be a soldier anymore, Kaladin,” Lirin tried to put a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder, but Kaladin shrugged it off. “You could leave those barracks and come live with your mother and I. And Oroden. You hardly ever see him, Kal.”

_ Ah, so that’s what this is really about.  _ Even though his family had been at Urithiru for several weeks, Kaladin could count on one hand the number of times he’d actually seen them. He had too many other responsibilities, a world that needed saving. It was hard, but at least he knew his family was safer here than anywhere else on Roshar. Kaladin looked up, intending to reply to his father, but the words left his lips when he saw Dalinar Kholin rounding the corner at the other end of the narrow corridor.

“Why not stop all this soldier business, Kaladin? Come to work with me and the other surgeons. Heralds know we have all the work for a thousand more.” Lirin obviously had not heard the slapping of military boots on stone as Dalinar and a pair of Bridge Four guards - it was Skar and Leyten today - approached from behind him. Kaladin moved to the side and stood at attention, expecting his father to follow his lead. Instead, Lirin hardly seemed to notice. He spoke more for himself than to Kaladin, and remained firmly in place, effectively blocking the narrow corridor.

“Just think how much happier you would be-”

“Father.”

“-at home with us, away from all this fighting and killing-”

“Father-”

“-you could be  _ saving _ lives, not ending them-”

“ _ Father!”  _ Kaladin hissed, and Lirin finally shut his mouth and transferred his attention to his son.

“It’s not fair to us Kaladin, and it’s not fair to you. We’ve only just gotten you back from-”

“Father, look!” Kaladin said in exasperation, reaching out to grab his father’s shoulders and spin him around.

“What-” Lirin’s voice cut off abruptly as he registered the figure that was standing behind him - Dalinar Kholin, the very embodiment of military leadership and authority, in his impeccable and decorated uniform. He and his guards were faintly glowing with Stormlight in the dimly lit corridor, which made them look thoroughly majestic and intimidating. The faint amusement on Dalinar’s face was quickly transforming into his “diplomatic” smile - an expression which Kaladin thought made Dalinar look like he was threatening to eat you and your entire family if you didn’t follow orders. 

Kaladin snapped back to attention but stole a glance at his men. Leyten had succeeded at keeping an impassive soldier’s expression, but Skar was clearly fighting back a smile. Kaladin didn’t blame him. It probably  _ was  _ funny, walking up on Kaladin Stormblessed, Captain of the bridge crews, Knight Radiant of the third ideal, leader of the Order of Windrunners, being lectured by his father for not paying enough attention to his family.

“Birghtlo- ah, Highking Kholin,” Lirin said, bowing deeply. “My apologies-”

“So, you’re the man I need to thank for raising one of my best soldiers,” Dalinar interrupted, cutting off the expected apology and offering his hand for Lirin to shake. “Kaladin is the bravest man I know, and in my experience it is fathers who first show their sons what it means to be brave.”

Kaladin had plenty of practice keeping a straight face, but he still felt the beginnings of a blush creep up his neck. He’d never been good at compliments, and it didn’t help that both Skar and Leyten were grinning at him from their positions of relative safety behind Dalinar’s back.

Lirin blinked at Dalinar’s proffered hand, then took it firmly and dared to look the Highking of Urithiru in his bright blue eyes.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Lirin answered. “His mother and I are very proud of him.” The blush had grown up to Kaladin’s cheeks. The bridgemen were nearly leering at him now, and the glare that Kaladin shot in their direction only sent them into peals of silent laughter.

“I know this war is terrible and disruptive for everyone involved," Dalinar said, clasping his hands behind his back. "But I promise I am doing everything in my power to bring it to an end and lose as few men as possible - on every side. In order to do that, however, I need to use every Radiant to their fullest potential. I need them ready to sacrifice whatever might be necessary, without hesitation or regret.” Dalinar stared over Lirin’s head into the distance, following his own thoughts. “This war requires sacrifices from us all.”

The bridgemen instantly sobered at Dalinar’s statement, and silence settled over the corridor as each man contemplated his own sacrifices and the ones who had already made the ultimate sacrifice for them.

“Captain,” Dalinar called to Kaladin, breaking the silence, “I’m on my way to see the queen about this month’s updated troop numbers. Please join me once you’ve settled your familial duties.”

“Yes sir!” Kaladin gave a crisp salute and Dalinar moved off down the corridor with a polite nod to Lirin, followed by his two guards. Lirin stared after the Bondsmith for a long moment before he turned back to his son.

“He’s certainly… persuasive, isn’t he?” Lirin shook his head in astonishment. “Such a forceful personality. I can see why it’s so easy for men to follow him. And what he said about saving lives- well, I almost believed him.”

“Yeah, he gets that a lot.”

“What?”

“But he really does mean it, Father. The last battle he was in, the big one in Thaylenah, he went out to fight the Voidbringers with just his favorite book. No sword, not even Shardplate. Just a book and his Oaths as a Radiant.”

Lirin raised a skeptical eyebrow towards his son.

“He won the battle for us that day, with just his Oaths. That’s how serious they are, Father. Abandoning our Oaths would be like abandoning parts of ourselves. If I sent someone else to fight my battles, I wouldn’t  _ be  _ a Radiant anymore. I would lose Syl.”  _ Again…  _ “I can’t help anyone that way.”

“Where  _ is _ Slyphrena?” Lirin asked, looking around for the spren. She always let Kaladin’s family see her when he went to visit them, and while Lirin thought she was a bit too flighty, he did seem to be growing fond of her. Hesina thought the honorspren was delightful, of course.

“She went to go play with Rock’s family. Something about how I was no fun, and how they give her the respect she deserves as a splinter of Honor.”

“Well… give her my best, son.” Lirin turned away to go.

“Wait, Father.” Kaladin put a hand on his father’s shoulder to keep him from leaving. “I… I might be able to make it to dinner tonight, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Might?” Lirin raised an eyebrow. “Is that what I’m supposed to tell your mother? ‘I finally saw your son today, for the first time in weeks, and he said he  _ might  _ be able to come to dinner? Oh no, don’t bother setting out an extra plate, I’m sure the tower will be attacked before then and he’ll have to go fend off the Desolation by himself again.’”

“Don’t forget that you shook the Highking’s hand,” Kaladin reminded his father with a grin.

“Stormfather. I did, didn’t I?” Lirin grinned back at his son. “Maybe some of his Radiance rubbed off on me, and I’ll become a lighteyes now.”

Kaladin let out a laugh. “How about this. Barring a sudden invasion of Urithiru by the Voidbringers or a similar catastrophe, I’ll be there for dinner. And I’ll bring Syl.” She did love playing with Oroden. For that matter, Kaladin loved playing with his surprise little brother. He’d forgotten how much he loved the simple comfort of being around his family… 

“Your mother will be delighted,” Lirin hesitated. “I’ll be delighted too, son. It’s better for us every day, just knowing you’re alive.”

“I’ll see you then, Father. Give Mother my best.” Kaladin shook his father’s hand, then hurried off down the corridor after Dalinar. He felt a single tear land on his cheek, but he didn’t try to wipe it away. A few tears of happiness were good for a man.


End file.
